


Tilly's Wayward Adventures

by OnceUponAFez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I really did, Italy, Mentions of alcohol, No Smut, Pancakes, attempts at romance, no magic, tilly's wayward adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAFez/pseuds/OnceUponAFez
Summary: "To live, is an awfully big adventure," Her papa used to tell her, and that's exactly what she did.Travelling the cities of Europe, Tilly has already had quite the adventure. But now she's presented with an adventure that came completely unexpected when she spends the week in Rome... meeting a girl named Robyn.AU in which Tilly (Alice) is backpacking around Europe, now in Rome, where she bumps into the love of her life, not that she knows that of course. Its an unexpected journey that will leave a wayward Tilly in unchartered territory from beginning to finish.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT AU. The only bit of magic is love in this story. I used Tilly instead of Alice because I'd already made the movie poster due to a challenge and I bloody love it. So Tilly it is, but it's still very much Alice! Warning, I used Google translate so if you speak Italian, I'm sorry if I got it wrong. 

She hoisted her heavy backpack over her shoulder then stepped, more like fell, out as the doors opened. The heat hit her face and she breathed a content sigh. Then an actual sigh came from behind her and she quickly moved out the way of the swarming path.

Tilly could barely contain her smile, a grin from ear to ear. She was finally here! Finally going to see Rome and the leaning tower of pizza... Pisa, but she would definitely be eating pizza too.

 _Now, where's the exit?_ Tilly thought to herself as her eyes darted left and right.

She eventually found her way out of the train station and to yet more public transport... hopefully this city would be a little easier to navigate than the last. _You know what,_ _maybe a taxi would be simpler?_

"Hi." Tilly said cheerfully to the driver with his arm hung on the wound down window. His eyes slowly came up to meet hers but weren't even half as energetic. "Um, I was wondering if you can get me to this place?" She asked, showing him her hotel reservation. He grunted, nodded, then sauntered around to the boot of the car where she ditched her backpack.

"Grazie!" She replied with a big grin and climbed into the backseat. _Well, there was no reason she couldn't be happy just because everybody else looked miserable._ ****

As they drove from the station, Tilly wound down the window, her head venturing further and further from the cab. She couldn’t help but grin as the array of orange, pink, and white buildings went by, all melting together as they sped up.

It was only until a rather angry man riding a green Vespa almost took her head clean off, that she decided to keep all body parts within the safety of the vehicle. She wasn’t sure if it was her driver or a nearby spectator, but she could’ve sworn she heard an evil chuckle.

They slowed to a stop and Tilly caught the whiff of some gorgeous smelling food. Was that pizza? She breathed in a gush of warm air, full of tomato, fresh dough, mozzarella and- darn it! _Why did the lights have to change?_ Tilly shook herself out of the food induced dream-state and inched herself closer to the centre of the taxi, she wanted to get a good look of the view ahead of them. More tan buildings. People enjoying the sun at the outdoor seating of cafés, restaurants and bars. Tilly couldn’t wait to dump her bag and begin exploring.

As they crossed over the bridge, she couldn’t help but stick her head out of the window again, straining her neck to catch a glimpse at the people rowing themselves down the river.

 

A few more turns and the taxi came to a full stop, the driver turning around to her with a grumble. Tilly looked up at her new home for the week, admiring all its imperfections. In comparison to the many buildings in Rome, this one was incredibly ordinary, but that’s not what Tilly saw. She noticed the once vibrant peach colour was now weathered yet still caught the elegance of the beaming sun, how each window sat perfectly symmetrical to the next, how- how she jumped in her seat and banged her head on the window frame as the driver gave an almighty huff. 

“Sorry.” She said embarrassingly, handing over what she owed to the driver, who had clearly lost his battle against impatience. He nodded and she shuffled out of the door. Tilly gave her throbbing head a rub as she was once again captured by the surreality of actually being in Rome. Her head soon stopped hurting but she was sure that was a few more brain cells she wasn’t getting back.

“Grazie!” Tilly beamed, to the man dumping her backpack on the pavement beside her.

“Have a nice stay.” He mumbled getting back in his car. He barely waited for her to close the door before driving off. _I definitely brightened up his day_. Tilly congratulated herself, even if she wasn’t sure if she actually had, he’d at least thrown her a smile before he left and that was certainly progress.

 

After another few minutes of breathing in the air, taking in the setting of her new home, and blocking the path for long enough, she made her way inside and straight up to reception. It wasn’t very busy. 

“Hi.” She grinned from ear to ear.

“Hello Madam, how can I help you?” The woman’s accent was thick but fluent enough that Tilly could understand, after all, she’d already been doing it for a week.

“I’ve got a reservation, Jones. This is the Campo di Drago, right?” ****

“It is. Ah, Miss Jones, room 205.”

There was an exchange of details, keys and of course, money, then Tilly was on her way up the two flights of stairs and into her home for the next few days.

 

“Home sweet home I guess.” She sighed happily, a grin not quite letting go of her face yet.

Then she hopped right to it, pulling at her ever growing and sprawling backpack full of knick-knacks, clothes, gifts… and aha! Her tablet. Obviously, they weren’t the only things that were in her bag, that’s just what she had to go through to find it. Tilly fired up the device then waited as it came to life… a perfect opportunity to see if they had WiFi. _Why do I always forget to ask that! Next time for sure I’ll remember!_ (She wouldn’t of course)

 

After a trip back downstairs, Tilly was now armed with a code and warnings of a slow nature. But it didn’t bother her, as long as she could call him she’d be alright. She tapped the call button and waited for an answer.

A lifetime later and she heard a voice, then saw his face.

 

"You made it! Unless you met some really lovely kidnappers that gave you WiFi?" Why his first words were always about her getting kidnapped she didn't know exactly, but they were. Perhaps if he joked about it, it wouldn’t happen?

 _" _Yes_ _ I made it. And its beautiful! I haven't been anywhere yet but even in the taxi it was spectacular!" She picked her tablet up and moved around to show him to the window, pulling back the curtain. 

"Oh wow Til. Yeah. I can see why you went to Italy." He said sarcastically.

"Alright, so I didn't get a room with a view," She cocked an eyebrow, just as her father always did. "You'd agree with me if you'd seen it on the way here though." She huffed. Tilly hadn't even looked out the window before calling or clearly she wouldn't have bothered showing him. They were facing another building right across the alley, her room directly opposite another open window.

He went to speak again but the two of them happened to notice a rather grumpy old man across the alley, who was now shouting at her.

 _"_ Hey! Prendi quella dannata cosa dalla mia faccia! I _millennial_ sanguinari pensano di poter usare la loro _elettronica_ in qualsiasi posto vogliano!"

“Scusa.” Tilly repeated apologetically and rushed away from the window, pulling the curtain across.

"Locals seem friendly." He laughed.

"Shut up Henry!" Her cheeks grew red as she threw the device on the bed, laying down with it.

“Alright Til, come on it wasn’t that bad… so, what are you gonna do now?” 

She leant on one arm, propping up her head. Her grin was now as cheeky as the day he’d met her.

"What I do in every city: explore." 


	2. Call Me Columbus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly's off and exploring the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that it's been so long, every attempt to finish the chapter was futile. Until now of course.
> 
> I also have no idea why AO3 has put chapter 1 end notes at the bottom of this chapter instead.

As she turned the next corner, there was another charming shop that laid within these worn and winding streets. How perfectly quaint. Tilly passed a window with fresh fruits sitting neatly upon each other, just waiting to be used. She almost walked past, almost went straight past without a second glance. But then took a few steps back and peered in, there was so much to choose from. Tilly grinned and leapt towards the entrance as the day called for her to cool down.

_How better than ice cream? Well, Gelato as it was called here._

She wouldn't have been surprised if they'd said they had a hundred flavours because she could hardly see them all behind the glass. Beautifully bright colours sat lined in their containers all each uniquely different. All waiting for her to eat them. After much deliberation, she finally decided on a flavor… and that was mostly a guess as she couldn't actually read Italian. Not yet anyway.

Armed with her soft scoop in one hand, and map in the other, Tilly set off down the street until she came to a crossing. She barely stopped herself as she hadn't even realised she'd reached the road. In fact, she didn’t stop herself as she crashed right into the woman in front of her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tilly apologised quickly, watching as her ice cream dripped down the arm of a perfect stranger. She was gearing up to be shouted at in all kinds of Italian cuss words as the girl turned. 

"A couple more drops and you can call me a cone." The girl laughed, then used her finger to wipe off the ice cream running down her arm. "Mmm, what flavour is that?"

Tilly was slightly speechless. No stranger had ever reacted that great before and she'd visited a fair few countries now. The two girls hadn't even realised the lights turned from green to red, allowing them to cross. Both were seemingly swept up in the accidental greeting.

"Um..." Tilly gulped again and tried to find her words, "Marmalade. I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

The girl simply shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I just got free Gelato. You on the other hand, just lost yours." They both looked at the yellowy product now melting on the ground. "Maybe I can make up for that?" The girl asked, and again Tilly was completely astounded. It had been _her_ fault, why was this girl being entirely lovely about it? 

"Um, okay, but let me buy you one, it was my fault and-"

"Chill, come on, I said it was no problem. What's the point in worrying about it anyway? Name's Margot by the way. With a T."

"Targo?” Tilly asked with fixed confusion, her head titling to the side. 

“Other end.” Margot laughed.

“Oh.” Tilly realised, glancing down at her feet, “I'm Tilly."

 

They crossed the street, this time looking where they were going, and over to a bistro. There were chairs and tables out in the sunshine, and walking inside it was almost as if you weren’t. The front of the bistro had floor to ceiling doors that ran the length of the establishment and were opened all the way, framing the road and courtyard outside. It wasn’t overly busy, which would make finding a seat easier. Tilly quickly dashed to the loo before returning to find her new friend chatting with one of the staff. 

She smiled at her sweetly then they strode to the counter. A smaller ensemble of Gelato sat behind the glass but it looked just as delicious.

"Maybe I'll go for a different flavour, so hopefully it has different results." Tilly giggled nervously.

"Any or you got one in mind?" Margot asked her as they each scanned the confectionary behind the glass.

"Rum and raisin. What about you?"

"Pistachio. Never liked it until I came here."

They sat down with their treat and just took in the city. It was bustling with all kinds of people doing all kind of things. Some were clearly tourists as they took out their maps, and others shouted to their partners about where the nearest water bottle was located in their backpacks; despite the adamant shouting, it was usually in the side pocket. Tilly observed her entertainment and grinned at the squabbling. Other people sat enjoying the sun and listening to the soft acoustics of guitar in the background. Some car beeped for the scooter riders to get out their way, beeped loudly in fact… until they moved. One scooter owner decided to shout a few words in Italian that Tilly imagined weren’t particularly pleasant. Another man walked past the bistro, a mound of pizza boxes in his arms, and giving a disgruntled huff into his phone that was lodged between his ear and shoulder. She could hear the giggles of children splashing water at each other by the fountain, and fresh smells of baked dough filled her nostrils. It really was a beautiful start in this new city, uniquely spectacular just like all the others.

 

"So, what are you doing here?" Margot’s voice drew her away from the peaceful people-watching and to the beautiful face that sat opposite her. 

Her brows knitted together and she looked at her cone, "Um, eating Gelato-"

"No, in Italy. You're clearly not from here." Margot laughed. This girl’s obliviousness was adorable.

Tilly sunk down in her chair a little bit. "Oh, is it that obvious?" 

"Yeah, I didn't wanna tell you I noticed you walk in the guy’s restroom and back out to the right ones, but I did. It kinda confirmed my suspicion." She giggled again at the memory.

Tilly blushed, she didn't think anybody had seen that... other than the bloke in the loo's that was equally as surprised to see her. 

"I'm-I'm um, just exploring. Seeing where the world takes me and right now, it's Rome."

"Well Columbus, if you need a tour guide I'd be happy to help."

The girl's eyes widened, suddenly sitting up in her chair. Really? Was this gorgeous woman asking her, Tilly, to spend _more_ time with her? Absolutely! But... people weren't usually so welcoming, what was this girl's catch? 

"That'd be great. Provided you're not some serial killer, I'm not sure my Papa would agree with that sort of company." She mused. 

Margot smirked, "Only time will tell." Then her eyes grew wider and her grin made her cheeks dimple, "Hey! You should come out with us tonight. They're putting on some party at this abandoned building, totally legal though. And it won't just be me and you, my friends are coming too."

She mulled over the proposition a moment. Abandoned building. Stranger she'd only just met. Nighttime activities. All these screamed death be upon you, and yet Tilly only found it to be a pure and genuine offer by the perfect stranger. The opportunity to spend the night with her was all too tempting, and hey, she'd just got here, why not have some fun?

"Um, alright. I haven't got any plans."

Margot cocked a brow, "Great! I've heard its gonna be a killer."


	3. Let's Dance The Night Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten the story, I love it too much. Sometimes I'm just a terrible writer and busy human who can't string sentences together.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy my sentences that do, in fact, flow quite nicely.

That afternoon had been a dream. A beautiful girl to gush over with a perfect conversation, the heat of the Italian sun, and Gelato cooling them down. Although it was cut short when Margot had to go to work after they finished their treat. Turns out they’d gone to the one Gelato store she was employed at, though Tilly had followed the girl so it wasn't really that coincidental. She stayed for a little while, finishing their conversation, but the lunchtime rush meant the girls bid each other ado.

Tilly continued exploring, taking in the exquisite sunshine, architecture and just about everything she saw, heard… sensed. It was overwhelmingly stunning. Even though she wanted to stay and wander around, the night awaited and she had plans! Wait, she didn't have anything to wear... she didn't... she needed advice. Badly!

Back in her room, she opened up her pizza, stone-baked and crisp all the way around. Practically perfect in every way.

"Delicious, cheesy and it doesn't lie." Tilly sighed happily and winked at the camera then bit into the slice. She noted how it was far less greasy than American Pizza. 

“Aw man, I wish I had some of that right now.” Henry fawned over the food, his hand reaching out to the screen as if he could grab the pizza.

“The-“ She swallowed, “there’s a phone. We can eat pizza together. Like old times. You’ve just gotta make one little phone call.”

He looked at his daughter on his lap, happily switching her gaze between the TV and the tablet to see Aunt Tilly. “Fine. But I’m telling Ella you made me. Isn’t that right Luce, Til made us eat unhealthily.” The little girl simply giggled and poked a podgy finger at the screen again.

“Order enough for her and she’ll be thanking you.  _Trust_   _me_.”

His eyes narrowed. “Hmm. This is going to be a long call, isn’t it?”

“Yep. Better buckle up mister!” Lucy made a grumpy gurgle so Tilly added, “and sister.” Then took another bite of her pizza.

“Well, at least your adventures might spark  _something_ for me to write about.” Henry looked over to the empty notebook balancing on the arm of the chair.

“I’ve always wanted to be in one of your stories."

“I need a story worthy first.” Henry sighed, pushing the toddler off his chest and reaching for the phone.

“Oh! You could make me the hero with a tragic backstory who goes on amazing adventures!”

“Hmm“ Henry hummed.

“Or something boring like a romantic novel.”

He scoffed at that, “I will write _anything_ at this point…” He paused only as Tilly ate another bite, “Okay I’m getting pizza!”

It wasn’t the longest conversation they’d had, but it was close. Thankfully, Ella had arrived home in time to help them out and set Tilly up with the perfect outfit… Henry shook his head since he’d told her that one in the first place.  _Turquoise, she always goes for turquoise_. He’d told himself. Nevertheless, Tilly was now sorted with an outfit for the night. 

"Be careful, okay?" 

"Obviously, it's not like I'm going into an unknown city with strangers to an undisclosed location to spend the night." Tilly winked.

"That is  _exactly_  what you're doing." Henry deadpanned, but she only laughed at him. He looked so much like her father just then.

"I'll be careful, I promise." She blew a kiss to the screen for her family overseas then the call was ended. 

 _Now to get ready._ Tilly thought, looking around her room.  

******

She got a taxi to where Margot had told her to meet them. No alarm bells so far. The street had a ton of people standing around, appearing to be going partying, which was reassuring. She paid the driver - a less grumpy Italian than before - then waited. She wandered a little aimlessly, searching for the back of the queue or just for the familiar face she'd met earlier... which was a bit of a struggle in this crowd. 

"Tilly!" Margot called and the girl spun around to spot her stranger. "You made it! And whoa-" Margot's jaw dropped to the ground. The sight of Tilly stopped her heart for a second before she remembered what the hell she was doing. Margot quickly pulled herself together, hoping the girl hadn't noticed, and took her hand. "This way." 

Tilly heard her, but she wasn't exactly listening. She was far too busy admiring Margot. The girl's blonde locks that had been pulled back earlier in the day were cascading down her shoulders in soft curls. And she had the sudden urge to push one behind the girl’s ear but restrained herself, she'd only just met Margot! Damn, that black playsuit wasn't helping. 

By the time Tilly had realised she was moving, her hand had been stamped and she was being pulled over to the bar.

Margot pointed to the two people sat on stools, "That's Vicky, she's from England and Rocco is from Australia-" 

"Yes, at birth my parents still hadn't picked out my name so wrote the first thing they saw out the window. FYI, there are a lot of rocks in Australia. Though I suppose I'm lucky I wasn't named bedpan." 

They all laughed.

"Okay, someone sounds like they've already had a few drinks." Margot turned to Tilly with a shot, "We've got some catching up to do." 

"Hi, by the way." Vicky put her hand out to Tilly. 

Her nose screwed up as the vodka hit the back of her throat and slid down, burning. "Hi." Tilly choked.

Rocco was rather displeased with a lack of drink and ordered two more shots for the group, " _Now_ we can have some fun!" 

******

The best part about music is its universal ability to speak all languages. And no matter how far you’ve left home, the classics surely follow. After all, a banger is a banger. Tonight was no different, though there were some great new beats Tilly had never heard before. She didn’t know, and didn’t really care, how long they’d been in the club as the DJ blasted dance anthem after dance anthem. Besides, who looks at the clock when you’re enjoying yourself?

As the latest track played, Tilly couldn’t help but notice how much she was enjoying herself, with no care in the world and all seemingly right in the moment. God, she could stare at Margot all night.

It didn’t matter that hundreds of people swarmed the makeshift dance floor. It didn’t matter that there was a mix of perfume, aftershave, sweat, and alcohol stuck in the air. And it didn’t matter that she could feel her shoes sticking to the ground from spilled drinks. The only thing that did was the sparkle in Margot’s eyes as she danced in the small circle they’d created. That she could hear the enjoyment in Margot’s voice as she yelled every lyric. And the way Margot held Tilly’s hands just to dance with her, the stranger she’d never met before today.

Margot hoped the newest member of their group was enjoying all Rome had to offer. And by the glint in her eye and grin plastered ear to ear, she was sure Tilly was. This had been a good idea, despite the small cynicism in her mind telling her otherwise. But how could something wrong feel so right? Even holding her hands had every nerve ending standing to attention, pleading for more. God, she could stare at Tilly all night.

******

They'd spent hours dancing, and drinking, all having a grand old time. Their ears were ringing when they left the place, which explained why Rocco was shouting to them... although that was partly the drink. The air still had warmth in it despite the sun going down hours ago, which made for a lovely night to walk through the city. 

Tilly being the tourist, or the most recent tourist, was shown around by the other three who decided to show her the Trevi fountain. With the night being long gone they suspected nobody to be around. Vicki and Rocco swayed further across the fountain and leant by it's edge. The two women however, had stopped the other side.

"Legend says if you drink from the water or throw a penny in then you'll return to Rome. Since we're not allowed to drink it, let's settle with the penny." Margot chuckled and handed Tilly one.

Their eyes met, a glint shining in them from the moon's reflection in the water. But the peaceful admiration was lost when Rocco shouted.

"Oh my god! Guys! There is like, totally an Iphone in there! Do you think I could get it?” He leant down but they saw Vicki grab his shoulders and guide him away. 

Then it was back to a calm silence as the two strangers made their wishes. Tilly hoped for the night not to end, and began to walk away from the water. 

"Thanks for inviting me, I've had loads of fun." She beamed from ear to ear at the girl she'd met only hours ago. 

"It doesn't have to end here. We could-er-watch a movie at my place?" 

"Really?" She answered a bit too excitedly.

"Yeah, we just have to get these two a taxi and we're set." 

“Okay. Just as long as you’re not some kidnapper, I’d hate for my brother to be right.” She sighed.

Margot laughed, “I promise, not a kidnapper, though I can't promise on being a serial killer.” She smirked and Tilly was happy with that, taking the hand Margot had out for her.

After parting ways with Vicki and Rocco, who were quite happy to eat take out and head home, the two girls made it to Margot's. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could fit it in, Henry and Tilly would have a conversation every chapter XD I love their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed The Arrival! In case you were wondering what the old man says, it's (or what I wrote into translate was) "Hey! Get that damn thing out of my face! Bloody millennials thinking they can use their electronics any place they want!".


End file.
